The Lucky One
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [For V3Yagami's birthday] Fakta yang ada, cerita yang berbeda. Itulah yang terjadi pada kehidupan Sakura. Namun, gadis itu mencoba menjalani hidupnya tanpa memikirkan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirinya. Ya, sesederhana itu. Karena pada dasarnya, tak akan ada habisnya jika mendengarkan sudut pandang dari tiap-tiap orang yang jelas berbeda dan memiliki asumsi masing-masing.


Sekalipun dunia menertawakannya, mencemoohnya, bahkan meludah ke arahnya, Sakura tidak peduli. Karena gadis itu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjalani hidupnya tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang orang pikirkan tentang dirinya. Ya, sesederhana itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang, karyawan kantor segera bergegas keluar dari kantor dan menuju restoran terdekat untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum jam makan siang usai. Sakura, salah satu karyawan di kantor itu terlihat keluar dari kantor bersama seorang pria yang umurnya tepaut jauh darinya. Gadis dengan warna rambut yang aneh itu berjalan beriringin dengan direktur kantornya─Maito Guy─tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan orang di sekitarnya yang menatapnya dengan rendah.

"Kita akan makan siang dimana, Guy-kun?" tanya Sakura tanpa melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan Guy.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu restoran yang menyajikan hidangan enak," jawab Guy seraya tersenyum lima jari pada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto Fanfiction dedicated for V3Yagami's birthday

May 14, 2015

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE LUCKY ONE**

 **Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fakta yang ada, cerita yang berbeda.

Begitulah bagaimana selama ini hidup yang Sakura jalani. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya sebagai karyawan kantor yang mata duitan sehingga bersedia menjadi kekasih pria kaya yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya. Padahal pada dasarnya yang terjadi bukanlah itu. Sakura tentu saja memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk semua hal yang dia perbuat. Meskipun itu artinya hanya dia sendiri yang tahu alasan itu.

"Rumahmu yang mana, Sakura?" tanya Guy sambil menyetir.

"Pertigaan di depan belok kanan."

Sebenarnya pulang diantar Guy seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Terakhir kali yang Sakura ingat adalah ia terpaksa harus putus dari Yamato karena ibunya memarahi Yamato yang nekat mamacari Sakura. Ah, Sakura sangat kesal waktu itu. Untung saja dalam kurun waktu yang cukup dekat dia bisa menemukan pengganti Yamato.

Setidaknya hari ini Sakura yakin ibunya yang pemarah itu sedang menghadiri arisan entah dimana. Jadi semoga tidak akan ada gangguan kali ini.

Tak terasa mobil yang Sakura tumpangi sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, ia pun turun dari mobil diikuti Guy.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Guy-kun," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama," balas Guy seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau masuk dulu atau─"

"SAKURAAA! KAU PULANG BERSAMA SIAPA?"

Ah, mungkinkah arisan ibunya kali ini berakhir lebih cepat?

Sakura mendengus. "Bersama kekasihku."

"Bukankah ibu sudah bilang padamu untuk berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu?" tanya Anko dengan nada membentak.

"Sudahlah, Ibu. Berhenti mencampuri urusanku," tolak Sakura.

"Ibu sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Memang tidak."

Anko menghela napas pasrah. Entah sampai kapan dia harus memberitahu Sakura hal semacam ini. Apa yang salah dengan Sakura? Kenapa anak itu memiliki selera yang kelewat aneh?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Seharusnya Ibu tidak melakukan hal seperti itu pada Guy-kun. Dia baru menjadi kekasihku tadi pagi dan sorenya aku putus dengannya. Ironi di atas ironi," omel Sakura setelah membanting tasnya di sofa.

"Dia lebih pantas kau sebut paman daripada kekasih. Setidaknya berpacaranlah dengan laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu, Sakura. Harus berapa kali ibu menasehatimu seperti ini?" Anko duduk di samping anak semata wayangnya yang kini menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa.

Sejurus kemudian Anko mengambil sebuah foto berukuran sedang dari balik saku bajunya. Foto yang membuat gambar dua orang laki-laki, keduanya berambut kuning, satunya terlihat seperti ayah dan satunya lagi terlihat seperti anak. "Bagaimana kalau laki-laki ini? Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya."

Sakura menguap malas-malasan, ibunya yang pemarah itu mulai membuka biro jodoh lagi rupanya.

"Tidak mau," tolak Sakura.

"Coba kau lihat dulu, dia tampan," bujuk Anko.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang tidak…"

Karena kesal, Anko pun menarik tangan Sakura dan memberikan dengan paksa foto itu pada anaknya. Sakura terpaksa melirik foto itu dan pandangannya langsung terpaku pada satu fokus.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik pada Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Sepertinya," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya, Anko hanya bisa berharap cemas menunggu jawaban Sakura, "aku lebih tertarik dengan ayahnya."

Mungkin seharusnya Anko memotong foto Uzumaki Minato terlebih dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk memberikan foto itu pada Sakura.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Sakura akhirnya mendapatkan teman kencan baru. Belum menjadi kekasih memang, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti akan menjadi kekasih Sakura. Sekarang keduanya sedang dalam masa pendekatan.

Sarutobi Asuma.

Seorang pemilik perusahaan _programming_ yang kaya raya. Sama seperti kekasih-kekasih Sakura sebelumnya, usia pria ini terpaut jauh darinya. Mereka bertemu ketika Sakura tengah makan siang di restoran. Pada saat itu semua meja penuh dan Sakura tak tahu harus duduk dimana. Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk duduk bersama Asuma dalam satu meja. Setelah meminta persetujuan dari Asuma tentunya.

Sakura yang tertarik dengan Asuma langsung mengajaknya berkenalan. Dari sinyal yang Sakura tangkap, Asuma memberikan lampu hijau untuknya. Begitulah bagaimana akhirnya Sakura bertukar pin BBM dan saling menghubungi satu sama lain.

"Sakura, bantu ibu mengupas bawang merah dan bawang putih," teriak Anko dari dapur.

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang yang saat itu sedang asyik _chatting_ dengan seseorang di sana hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebentar," jawab Sakura.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dan Sakura belum juga muncul untuk membantu ibunya. Anko mengecilkan api kompor dan berjalan menuju kamar Sakura.

"Sakura, bantu ibu memasak di dapur," titah Anko seraya mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Anko memutar kenop pintu kamar Sakura. Ternyata pintu kamar Sakura tidak dikunci. Ketika dibuka, Sakura tidak ada di dalamnya. Hanya suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi yang dapat Anko dengar.

Wanita paruh baya itu hampir pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura kalau saja ia tidak mendengar ponsel anaknya berbunyi. Nada khas ketika ada pesan BBM yang masuk. Karena penasaran dengan siapa Sakura mengobrol saat ini, Anko meraih ponsel Sakura yang tergeletak di kasur dan membukanya.

 **Sarutobi Asuma**

 _Kau sedang apa?_

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Bersantai. Kalau kau?_

 **Sarutobi Asuma**

 _Memikirkanmu._

 **Haruno Sakura**

 _Hahaha. Jawaban klasik._

 _Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti lagi, ya :)_

 **Sarutobi Asuma**

 _Oke :)_

 _Sudah selesai mandi?_

Anko mendengus membaca obrolan Sakura dengan orang bernama Asuma itu. Rupanya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih seminggu setelah Sakura putus dengan Guy, anaknya sudah mempunyai calon kekasih yang baru.

Selagi ada kesempatan, Anko harus mengetahui lelaki macam apa yang kali ini dekat dengan Sakura. Wanita berambut hitam itu mengecek gambar tampilan kontak Asuma dan muncul foto seorang laki-laki tampan berambut model nanas yang tampak cerdas, umurnya ditaksir sekitar dua puluh lima tahun. Tanpa sadar bibir Anko melengkung ke bawah.

Ah, siapa yang menyangka kini selera anak itu sudah menjadi normal.

Anko mengembalikan ponsel Sakura ke tempatnya tadi dan keluar dari kamar anaknya. Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

Gadis beriris teduh itu cukup percaya diri bahwa ibunya percaya sosok di dalam gambar tampilan Asuma adalah Asuma itu sendiri. Meski faktanya itu adalah foto Shikamaru, putra sulung Asuma.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hubungan Asuma dan Sakura bisa dibilang cukup lancar. Buktinya mereka sudah seminggu menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan, hari ini sepulang dari kantor, Sakura dijemput oleh Asuma. Pria itu mengajaknya untuk berbelanja di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo.

Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah dua jam berkeliling di Tokyo Mall. Beberapa kantong belanjaan sudah menjadi milik Sakura. Ya, ada baju, sepatu, aksesoris, dan lain-lain.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan kalung yang kubelikan?" tanya Asuma.

"Ya, aku suka sekali," jawab Sakura tanpa melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan Asuma.

"Syukurlah…"

Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, Asuma dan Sakura berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa bahagia hingga tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang mencegat jalan mereka.

"Asuma, kau bilang ada rapat dengan klien tapi kenapa kau malah di sini? Dan bersenang-senang dengan gadis?" tanya wanita itu seraya menarik tangan Asuma.

"Tenang, istriku. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku," jawab Asuma.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa mempercayaimu atau tidak. Sekarang ayo pulang dan kita selesaikan masalah ini di rumah!"

Kurenai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Dan kau, jangan berani mendekati suamiku lagi!"

Setelah itu Kurenai menarik tangan Asuma dengan brutal keluar dari _mall_.

"Asuma-kun," panggil Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Asuma mengatakan dia memiliki dua orang anak, namun dia tidak mengatakan memiliki seorang istri. Kalau tahu seperti ini, tentu Sakura tak akan mau menjadi kekasih Asuma. Sekalipun dia tertarik dengan pria yang usianya terpaut jauh darinya, Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang mau merusak rumah tangga orang lain demi mencapai keinginannya. Dia bukan gadis semacam itu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Taman adalah tempat yang paling ingin Sakura kunjungi saat ini.

Ia sedih. Perjalanan cintanya tak pernah berjalan dengan baik, begitu pikirnya. Mungkin caranya salah. Tidak, caranya memang sepenuhnya salah. Dari awal caranya memang sudah salah. Sakura tahu betul apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan selama ini.

Ayah.

Dia hanya menginginkan sosok ayah yang tak pernah ada di hidupnya. Singkat kata itulah yang membuat Sakura menjadi gadis seperti ini. Ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang umurnya terpaut jauh darinya karena dia merindukan sosok ayah di sampingnya. Ya, walaupun Sakura tidak yakin benar-benar jatuh cinta pada mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sontak Sakura menoleh mendengar orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia mendapati seorang pria berambut perak yang menatap hangat ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sakura seraya sedikit bergeser.

Seketika keheningan pun tercipta. Baik Sakura maupun pria bernama Kakashi itu tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa sendirian di tempat seperti ini? Ada masalah?" tebak Kakashi memecahkan keheningan.

Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan intens.

"Oh, sebelumnya kenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Nama yang cantik, sama seperti orangnya," gumam Kakashi seraya menerawang.

Sakura tersipu mendengar penuturan pria dewasa yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya kisan percintaan yang rumit akan kembali dimulai.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **From: Kakashi**

 **Kau mau kemana hari ini? Aku akan menemanimu.**

Setelah membaca pesan dari Kakashi, Sakura pun buru-buru mengetikkan pesan balasan. Ia sedang ingin pergi ke bioskop menonton film "Cinderella" jadi rasanya tak ada salahnya menonton ditemani Kakashi.

Sakura kembali meneruskan kegiatan mengolesi selai _strawberry_ pada rotinya yang sempat tertunda. Sebuah lagu yang cukup populer mengalun dari bibirnya seakan mengiringi kegiatannya.

"Ibu sudah menemukan psikiater yang hebat, kita akan datang ke sana hari ini juga," ucap Anko seraya meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus ikut?" protes Sakura.

Anko mendesah. "Kau sudah parah, Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus dibawa ke psikiater."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap, taksi yang ibu pesan akan datang sebentar lagi," titah Anko.

Entah bagaimana semuanya berlalu begitu cepat hingga saat ini Sakura berada di ruang tunggu untuk menunggu gilirannya masuk ke ruang periksa. Sakura harus mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari tempat ini dan menemui Kakashi untuk pergi ke bioskop.

Jauh dari itu semua, Sakura sama sekali tidak mau bertemu dengan psikiater manapun. Dia normal dan tak perlu diperiksa. Gadis beriris klorofil itu sama sekali tidak membayangkan bertemu pria tua berkepala lima yang sebagian rambutnya sudah putih semua di dalam sana. Kemudian dia harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan yang pria itu ajukan. Ah, begitu menyebalkan. Membayangkannya saja membuat Sakura merasa begitu kesal.

Meski begitu, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Saat itu ibunya bertemu dengan teman lama yang sedang memeriksakan keponakannya. Jadilah mereka berdua asyik mengobrol─entah apa. Tapi yang jelas ambil saja sisi baiknya, Sakura bisa diam-diam menyelinap kabur.

Begitu ada kesempatan, Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai ibunya menyadari bahwa Sakura pergi. Akhirnya Anko mengejar Sakura.

Karena Sakura bingung harus pergi kemana mengingat dia tak mengerti jalan keluar dari rumah sakit, dia pun mengelabui ibunya dengan masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki.

"Hahhh… syukurlah," ucap Sakura lega. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia mengintip ibunya dari pintu yang tak ia tutup sepenuhnya.

"Apanya yang _syukurlah_?"

Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar suara baritone yang menyapa pendengarannya. Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut biru dongker tampak sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Rupanya Sakura melupakan fakta bahwa kini ia berada di dalam toilet laki-laki.

"Ahahaha, maaf. Aku salah masuk toilet. Kumohon biarkan aku di sini sampai ibuku pergi dari sini," pinta Sakura seraya menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau kabur?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada datar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Begitulah. Aku tidak mau bertemu psikiater. Aku tak bisa membayangkan harus menjawab pertanyaan pria tua beruban yang ada di dalam sana. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Lagipula aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Entah apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkannya.

"Ah, ibuku sudah pergi. Bisa kau beritahu aku jalan keluar dari rumah sakit ini?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan," desis Sakura.

Sakura tak menyangka ibunya akan setega ini padanya. Menyuruh satpam rumah sakit mencegatnya dan membawanya masuk ke ruangan untuk segera menjalani pemeriksaan. Grrr, itu artinya usahanya selama beberapa menit terakhir semuanya sia-sia. Dia juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi atau menonton film bersama.

Merasa sudah kalah, tidak punya pilihan, dan memberontak pun percuma, akhirnya Sakura menurut saja. Ia meniti langkahnya memasuki ruangan menyeramkan itu. Hal mengerikan yang pertama kali Sakura lihat adalah foto seorang pria tua dengan rambut beruban yang terpajang di salah satu sisi dinding.

"Tuh kan benar, pria tua dengan rambut beruban," Sakura menepuk dahinya.

"Kenapa? Itu foto kakekku," sahut suara di ujung sana.

Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui di toilet laki-laki tadi tengah duduk di ujung ruangan mengenakan jas putih a la dokter. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan "Uchiha Sasuke" tampak jelas di atas meja.

"K-Kau?" Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Silakan duduk, Nona Sakura," ucap Sasuke mempersilakan.

Dengan canggung Sakura pun duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Hanya meja besar yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kurasa kau tidak berhasil kabur."

"Memang tidak. Oh ya, maaf aku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk tadi. Kau tidak bilang bahwa kau psikiater di rumah sakit ini," ucap Sakura seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Sasuke membaca kertas di hadapannya. "Aku kira itu tidak akan berarti apa pun."

"Sekali lagi maaf."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita mulai saja," Sasuke meletakkan kertas yang tadi dibacanya, "di sini disebutkan kau memiliki ketertarikan yang tidak biasa, tepatnya pada pria yang umurnya terpaut jauh darimu. Kau bisa ceritakan apa pun kepadaku. Rahasiamu akan aku jaga sepenuhnya."

Sakura terdiam sejenak mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Aku merasa nyaman bersama pria dewasa. Mereka seperti sosok ayah yang aku inginkan selama ini. Ya, kurasa seperti itu," jawab Sakura entah sadar atau tidak.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu? Apakah ada alasan tertentu?"

Sakura memasang pose berpikir. "Terakhir kali kuingat saat berkencan dengan laki-laki yang seumuran denganku, itu sangat mengecewakan. Dia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang jelas, sifatnya meledak-ledak, dan bertingakh kekanak-kanakan. Kurasa itu yang membuatku tak tertarik dengan lawan jenis yang seumuran denganku."

Ya, Sakura tak tertarik dengan lawan jenis yang seumuran dengannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Kau jadi lebih pendiam, Sakura. Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Kakashi pada gadis yang kini duduk di bangku penumpang.

"Ah, tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

Kakashi membalas senyum Sakura. "Ya, tidak masalah."

"Rumahku ada di sana, pertigaan belok kanan," kata Sakura mengingatkan.

Begitu mobil berhenti, Kakashi turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura pun turun dari mobil setelah membenarkan bawahannya yang terlihat kusut. Rencana menonton bersama di bioskop mereka terealisasikan meskipun terlambat dari waktu yang disepakati karena Sakura harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Alhasil Kakashi dan Sakura pulang terlambat. Tapi anehnya, Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikan hubungannya dengan Kakashi. Ia menjadi tidak peduli. Entah sejak kapan.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih," jawab Sakura.

Ketika Kakashi dan Sakura saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan, tiba-tiba Anko muncul dari dalam. Wanita cantik itu hampir saja mengomeli putrinya yang pulang selarut ini kalau saja dia tidak melihat siapa orang yang mengantar anaknya pulang.

"Kakashi?" panggil Anko tak percaya.

Kakashi pun berekspresi sama seperti Anko. "Anko?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dan Anko secara bergantian. "Kalian berdua saling kenal?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Sakura tak pernah sebahagia ini. Tak pernah.

Kenyataan bahwa Kakashi adalah ayahnya adalah hal paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya ini. Akhirnya dia mengetahui siapa ayahnya sebenarnya. Selama ini hanya sosok ayah yang ia nanti-nantikan. Meskipun Sakura belum tahu pasti kapan ayah dan ibunya bisa kembali bersama, tapi Sakura sudah cukup bahagia.

"Hn, sepertinya kau sudah lebih bahagia. Satu masalahmu terselesaikan. Sekarang tinggal menghapus pemikiranmu tentang laki-laki seumuran yang mengecewakan," ucap Sasuke.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo untuk membicarakan masalah kepribadian abnormal Sakura.

"Begini, Sakura. Tak semua laki-laki seumuran itu tak memiliki pekerjaan yang jelas. Sebagian dari mereka ada juga yang memiliki sifat yang tenang dan bersikap dewasa. Kepribadian setiap orang memang berbeda-beda," jelas Sasuke pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa berpikir untuk menanggapi pernyataan yang Sasuke lontarkan. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Perasaan macam apa ini? Ia tidak bisa menolaknya bahkan jika ia menginginkannya.

Hal yang Sakura sadari saat ini adalah bahwa kenyataannya dia jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya. Tapi sayang, Sasuke memperhatikannya sejauh ini hanya karena dia adalah pasien Sasuke. Mengingat hal ini membuat hatinya terasa ngilu.

"Sakura, selamat ulang tahun," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapiskan kain beludru merah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ulang tahunku?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Bukan karena kau pasienku tapi karena… aku mencintaimu. Berhentilah mencari-cari seseorang yang akan mendampingimu, karena akulah orang itu. Mungkin aku memang bukan yang pertama untukmu tapi izinkan aku menjadi yang terakhir untukmu."

Lelaki beriris _onyx_ itu menyematkan cincin berlian pada jari manis Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku dan jadilah istri dari anak-anakku, Hatake Sakura. Ah, tidak. Maksudku, Uchiha Sakura," pinta Sasuke seraya mencium punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

Tanpa sadar cairan bening bergumul di sudut mata Sakura lalu menetes menuruni pipi Sakura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **Satu tahun kemudian…**

Cahaya lampu mobil laki-laki bermodel rambut _raven_ itu mau tak mau membuat gadis yang sedang duduk di teras itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau di sini? Kau sedang hamil, tidak baik berada di luar rumah selarut ini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku menunggumu pulang, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu," jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirimkan pesan bahwa aku akan pulang terlambat. Kau bisa makan duluan." Laki-laki beriris kelam itu mengecup pucuk rambut istri tercintanya.

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang kini sudah membesar. "Tapi aku ingin makan malam bersama Sasuke-kun."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut, "aku mencintaimu… dan calon anak kita."

Wanita yang akan menjadi ibu di usianya yang ke dua puluh enam itu tersenyum menikmati ciuman hangat yang diberikan oleh suami tercintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **True love is eternal, infinite, and always like itself. It is equal and pure, without violent demonstrations: it is seen with white hairs and is always young in the heart."**_

 _(_ _Honore de Balzac_ _)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Happy birthday, Kak Fitri aka V3Yagami! Hehehe, I hope all ur birthday wishes n dreams come true. Dan … semoga tambah sholehah, nurut sama suami, jadi ibu yang baik, dan dedenya lahir dengan sehat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Yeay! Amiiin O:)**

 **Maafkan karena daku baru bisa publish sekarang, puh. Di sini Sakuranya 26 tahun juga loh, sama kayak sepuh XD Semoga sepuh suka, ya ;) Makasih juga buat fict SLR-nya dulu dulu dulu pas ultah aku, wkwkwk :D**

 **Puh, ngga papa ya aku baru ngucapin sekarang :p #dibuang. Anggep aja aku orang yang terakhir ngucapin ulang tahun di tahun ini atau yang ngucapin pertama kali di tahun depannya lagi TwT Oke sekiaaan, jan lupa review-nya~ Segala unek-unek tentang fict ini daku terima, Puh ^_^**

 **Regards,**

 **Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
